


loverboy.

by joshfranachos



Category: Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, Multi, also w a little helnes bc how could i not???, josh is just in love w all of them, not an ot5 btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshfranachos/pseuds/joshfranachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the thing is, josh's the kind of boy who doesn't know how not to fall for someone with a cheeky grin and a habit of throwing themselves all over anyone they're around, and he's in a band with four of them."</p><p>or: a fic in which josh falls in love way too easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loverboy.

**Author's Note:**

> i spent the last day of my winter break doing this, i don't know if i'm proud or not. also the title has nothing to do with ymas' song loverboy, so yeah.

the thing is, josh's the kind of boy who doesn't know how not to fall for someone with a cheeky grin and a habit of throwing themselves all over anyone they're around, and he's in a band with four of them. it was sort of inevitable, this falling in love with the entire band thing he's done.

he met chris first, but he wasn't the first one he fell for. he was the first one josh got off with, but that had been just something that'd somehow happened. they'd been sleeping over at his house and chris had been ever so politely climbing up the walls with nerves, so josh had pushed chris down on his bed by his shoulders and kissed his mouth open, until chris had fisted a hand in josh's shirt and pulled him down, too.

but it had just been a one time thing and they hadn't talked about it afterwards. josh's not sure any of the others know about it even now, and god but that's a thrill. that's amazing. that's... illicit and secret and, now, josh likes to think of it as theirs.

matt was the one he fell for first. he's just bright and funny and addictive like chocolate. josh acts like an idiot around him because he just doesn't know what to do with his hands or his feet or his mouth. matt lets him share in jokes and gives him a hug when he needs it and when he just wants it, but really he barely notices him. that's okay, though, because then there's max.

max is generous. he's sweet and he's witty and he likes to have his hair played with more than anything in the world. josh sits with max when he's tuning his guitar while the other's mess around even though he could be with matt, and he cries when it all comes crashing down and josh just wants to hug him forever and keep him safe from this fucking awful rejection. he can't do that, but he can hug him, and then later that night when they're drunk max kisses him and it's kind of magic.

he apologises the next day and admits to him that he's got a thing for matt and looks so so sorry to have used josh. so sorry that josh can't bring himself to be angry. especially as he gets the matt thing, and he knows that max's thing for matt is a lot bigger and a lot scarier than max wants to admit to himself just yet.

so josh hugs max and gives that one up, too. or: he doesn't give it up. he just puts it in a little box that says _oops, no touchy in his head_ and tries to be there for max when matt's driving him mental by being all over him without ever being all over him.

and then there's just dan, and it's chris' fault, because josh would never have thought about it (maybe) at all if chris hadn't sat down beside him during the tour rehearsals one day, looked at dan, and said, "he relaxes around you - it's like he doesn't have to pretend to be untouchable any more". and, of course, once josh has the idea that dan thinks of him as special planted in his head, dan is instantly golden to him.

and it feels like chris' right. dan's able to be goofy and funny around josh like he can't seem to let himself be when it's max or matt or even chris. with josh he doesn't do that horrible thing he does where it's like he feels too vulnerable with someone so he says something too quick and too sharp and hurts them. and he grins at josh like he's special. he treats him like he's special. and there's also that thing where he's really hot, though he fucking knows it.

doesn't mean anything, though. early one morning, a text wakes josh up and he can't sleep. dan's bed is empty, so josh pulls on a hoodie and some sweatpants and goes to the nearest fire-escape. it's barely even light, and dan's lit by that fresh, cold sun and he's shivering, huddled in around his cigarette that's clutched between his fingers. josh hugs him, "for warmth", he says, and dan laughs into his hair. and josh turns his face up and kisses dan, too close to sleep still to really know what he's doing. dan pushes him away with hands up in a woah, wait position and startled eyes.

oh, josh thinks, and it takes a little while for him to get over that one. not dan's fault he's straight and josh's got a cock.

it's not until after the tour's over and josh gets to see them all after a couple of weeks apart while they all had a holiday that josh really lets it hit him that he's fallen for every single one of them. max and matt come back tanned and giggly and full of in-jokes, unable to take their eyes off each other, and josh thinks god, i love you. dan's just dan. he's gorgeous (and yeah, he knows it), but he brings josh back a little russian doll with five novelty footy players inside. he says, _it's fucking ugly and it made me think of you,_ and josh hugs the air out of him and can't help but think about how much he can't help but love him.

then chris stands a little awkwardly behind dan and gives josh this tiny little shy smile and josh thinks, oh, i'd quite like to kiss that off you, and then chris opens his arms like he's not sure if what he's asking for is okay. josh wraps his arms all the way around him and clings. "missed you," he says, and chris hugs him back tentatively.

"i missed you, too, joshy," chris says, and he's not sure yet, and god knows he's been wrong before, but he thinks maybe that's what love sounds like when someone else is feeling it.


End file.
